


Rain Brings the Strangest Things

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I def want to write more of this to get to the actual relationship part, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stardew Valley AU, mondatta mentioned, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: Zenyatta just moved to the valley to try and bring Mondatta's farm back and encounters a strange creature that might be the start of a wonderful and bizarre new life.From the prompt:"Stardew valley AU where zen takes over his late brother’s farm and genji is one of those little dragons in the mine that he befriends…"





	Rain Brings the Strangest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've played like 200 hours of Stardew Valley and honestly, it was only a matter of time until some outrageous au with my fav pair started.
> 
> Written for spicedrobot on tumblr

Zenyatta stood on his porch, watching the fresh spring rain pour down with no signs of stopping. A slow smile grew on his face as he stepped off the porch and into the cold rain. He held out his arms and let the rain gently soak him, taking in the peaceful valley spring. He had only been working to revitalize Mondatta’s farm for a couple of weeks, and this was the first real rain of the season. It was so different from the rains in the city, where people would be running for cover and cars would be sending murky waves of standing water onto the sidewalks as they sped past. 

 

Here, it was just the gentle sounds of the rain and the distant sounds of frogs from the two ponds that dotted the unruly patch of land he now called home. Mondatta had often spoken of his love of the rain and the peace it brought. At the time, Zenyatta had thought he knew what he meant and had agreed. Now he truly saw why Mondatta’s mood would shift towards melancholy when the rain came. 

 

As much as he wanted to stretch this moment into eternity, he had a fledgling farm to tend to. He trudged through the slick mud to check on each patch of crops, pulling off withered shoots and uprooting any weeds that had crept past his small fences. The first signs of growth from his few crops were starting to show, little green nubs peaking out of the tilled soil. The sight of them made warmth blossom through Zenyatta, keeping the chill from his damp clothes at bay. He had a long way to go to bring this place back to what it once was, but it was a start.

 

While he kneeled in the mud to check a crack in one of the fence posts, a flash of movement at the edge of his peripherals caught his attention. He looked up, his hand raising to cover his eyes from the rain. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, just the dilapidated and overgrown greenhouse and small cave entrance against the back wall of the farm. It was probably just a rabbit or some other creature seeking refuge from the rain. Zenyatta stood and wiped off as much mud as he could from his work jeans.

 

He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. The energy didn’t feel malicious, just a barely-there presence hovering at the edge of his awareness. He looked around to try and spot the visitor, but between the thick, overgrown majority of the farm he had yet to get the chance to clear away and the heavy spring rain, nothing caught his attention. Years ago Mondatta had mentioned that strange creatures could sometimes be spotted in the valley, but that they mostly kept to the northern foothills and caves.

 

A shiver ran up Zenyatta’s spine from the cold, or at least that’s what he told himself. He was soaked to the bone, and catching a cold wasn’t exactly high on his to-do list, so he trecked back through the mud and to the safety of his small cabin. Before stepping through his front door, Zenyatta glanced over his shoulder, still unable to shake the feeling of being watched, but just as before there was nothing there.

 

He spent the rest of the day inside his cabin catching up on all the housework that had fallen to the wayside while his focus was spent on getting the farm running. And if one of his neighbors did come by and ask why he had left a cup of tea out on his porch, then he would simply answer he must have forgotten it while cleaning. He was still new in the valley after all, and telling them that he left it for a mysterious maybe-there guest might make the wrong impression.

 

Eventually, the rain stopped and the clouds broke, casting bright moonbeams across the farm, broken up by the remaining clouds. As Zenyatta pulled the blinds closed over his windows for the night, a shimmery glint reflecting the moonlight from his porch made him freeze. Something was on his porch, but it was just outside of the gentle moonlight to make out the shape, keeping to the shadows of the porch. Zenyatta held his breath, not wanting to startle the… animal? Creature? He watched intently and a part of the shimmery form moved in a serpent-like motion, curling further into the shadows.  _ A tail? _

 

Zenyatta leaned forward, trying to get a better look at his visitor. He wasn’t afraid per se, more curious than anything. Was the creature lost? Or perhaps injured. He was much more accustomed to assisting human patients, but most of his medical training was universal enough that he could aid an animal if need be.

 

He put more weight on the windowsill as he leaned forward, making the old timber creak and groan under the pressure. The shimmery form froze and whipped it’s head around and Zenyatta’s breath caught in his throat. He locked eyes with the creature, and in the light of the moon saw emerald green reptilian eyes whose pupils contracted into thin slits. Zenyatta held the stare, neither party moving for a moment until the creature broke the stand-off with a quick wink before flipping around and slipping off the porch, swallowed by the dark.

 

A shocked laugh bubbled up from Zenyatta. The creature  _ winked _ at him, winked! He laughed and rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window, trying to wrap his head around the truly bizarre encounter. What an odd thing to do, what an odd creature to see, and what an odd place he had chosen to uproot his life to.

 

The next morning, Zenyatta was greeted with an empty teacup and a small yellow flower laying next to it on his porch.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more of this and expand on Zen and Genji's dynamic so please let me know if this is something that people would actually want!
> 
> My tumblr is hufflepuff-doc if anyone wants to shoot me a request or talk about this ridiculous au that I've fallen in love with.


End file.
